Letters of Shadow
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: For CeleBaby's Letters challenge. Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form and Assist Trophy, writes back to his close friends to tell them about life in Brawl.
1. Letter 1: Rouge

Letters of Shadow

_Written by the Sonic Phantom_

Dear Rouge,

It's been about 8 months since I was called to the Smash Brothers Brawl tournament. Even though I'm an Assist Trophy, I think it's still nice to get away from my job as a G.U.N agent.

At first, I didn't really like this place, because I for one, I didn't know anybody here. Two, Sonic. And three, Wario wouldn't stop eating garlic. The other day, I went to go grab a pizza for Peach, but when I layed the box down and went to get her, the pizza was all gone in a flash. I figured there was only one person who would be interested in garlic food. That fat man, Wario.

Normally, I would never write a never to anyone, but since I'm bored, I decided to try my hand at it. And I wanted to do it alone so that no one could see me doing something that I don't do.

As I look around in the mansion, I see some smashers that aren't so bad as I thought. Peach has been very nice to me, especially on how well she cooks. I have to admit, she makes some good food.

Meta Knight seemed like an interesting character, especially when he summoned me in one of his matches. He viewed my power like I was some sort of wizard or something. Other than that, he seems okay. He reminds me of Mephiles in a way because of his mysteriousness.

Snake is crude, but he reminds me of my job as a G.U.N agent. But the difference is that he's saved the world on countless occasions against Metal Gears. He even shared his story about him and Liquid Snake. I didn't realize that he had such a hard life. It reminds me of myself when I was on the ARK and everyone on it died. Even Maria. Still, Snake and I talk a lot. The funniest thing was that he told me that he didn't like Sonic. Which was funny, because sometimes I consider him a faker.

Well, I don't think Sonic as a faker anymore, but I still like to get on his bad side every now and then.

As for any interests I have here, I would have to say Samus. Most of the male Smashers drool on how beautiful she is. She doesn't care about anyone much, but she's also had a hard life. She lost her parents to the Space Pirate Captain, Ridley, and about how she was raised by the Chozo to train her and to fight back against the Space Pirates. And to get revenge against Ridley. She rarely tells her about her life, but I managed to be one of the ones to hear it, seeing as she could trust me. I still haven't told anyone and I won't intend to break her promise.

You know, I guess being here isn't all that bad. At first, it seemed like there would be no one here that I would like. But after hearing Samus and Snake's life, I think I am wrong. Maybe I could make some friends here.

Let Omega know that I'll be back soon, and...I miss you. Not in a loving way, but as a way to be careful and if you get captured, I won't be there to save you. Maybe Omega can do that for me while I'm gone.

From your partner and friend,

Shadow

**Author's Note: I decided to try CeleBaby's challenge after reading Letters of Lyndis. It seemed like fun when I was writing this and think this won't be too bad. I hope.**

**This is the first letter of four that I will be writing. The other letters will be from Omega, Amy, and maybe the G.U.N Commander from Shadow the Hedgehog (Shadow's game).**

**Well, here it is. I hope you like it so far!**

**Please, read and review.**


	2. Letter 2: Omega

**And now it's E-123 Omega's turn. :3**

Letters of Shadow

_Written by the Sonic Phantom_

Dear Omega,

I know this sounds weird when I write a letter to a robot, but you're one of my closest friends, so I'm going to write this letter to you anyways.

Well, first off, there aren't many robots here that are like you. Samus Aran is sort of like that, but she's really a bounty hunter. And yes, it's a she. Fox told me about how confused her as a man in that suit of hers. It gave a chuckle knowing that people thought of her as a guy.

But there is Gray Fox that is from Snake's world. I'm not sure how to describe him. Hmm...I would say he is quiet, doesn't joke around, and always takes things seriously. He never talks to anyone much and the only time when he shows himself is either in the Brawl tournament or just hangs around the arena where all Assist Trophy's are.

As for Sonic, well, he's still cocky as ever. But I can't really blame him. He's always like that. He has friends here, though. He's friends with Pit, that Pokemon Trainer named Red, Olimar, Ike, Fox, Falco, Lyndis, and Samus. But I've noticed that he's taken a liking to Princess Zelda. I'm not sure what's up with that, but it's nice, considering that Amy isn't around to see this. And I KNOW that she would not like it.

Who knows? Maybe Sonic is falling for her? Oh well, I could be wrong. But still, it's always something to look at, right?

I haven't done much here, except hanging out with Samus and Snake at the shooting gallery that they just added to the tournament. It's a nice place to hang out when you want to get away from others every once and while. There like me in a way. The three of us had a hard past, and we're probably the only ones who understand each other. And in my opinion, you fit right in with us. I know that Dr. Eggman shut you down and you wanted revenge on him. I told Snake and Samus about you, just to let you know, and they agreed that you would fit in with the three od us.

I don't what else to say, except I hope your doing okay with Rouge and the commander. But I can trust that you will be fine without me, knowing that your an E-Series robot.

Your friend and partner,

Shadow

**And that's letter number two, finished!**

**The next one will be for Amy and the G.U.N Commander.**

**And don't forget to check out my Collab with CeleBaby20. It's called Working for a Heart. We're working so hard on it!**


	3. Letter 3: Amy

**Letter Number 3 goes to Amy!**

Letters of Shadow

_Written by the Sonic Phantom_

Dear Amy,

I know what your thinking. Why would I, Shadow the Hedgehog write you a letter? Well, mainly because I'm bored and since you want to know what Sonic's and I have been up to here in the tournament, I'll tell you what I know.

Sonic has been winning a lot of his matches recently. Including the team tournament that was held not too long ago. Sonic's partner was Ike, a blue-haired swordsman from a continent known as Tellius. He lost his father in a great war that was going on between Daein and Crimea. He has one sister and is commander of the Greil Mercenaries. And from where I stand, he is a true hero.

And if your wondering if someone has a 'crush' on Sonic, don't worry, there's no one. I'm not sure if Sonic has an interest for one of the ladies, but maybe. I'm no love expert, so I don't know.

Although Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom has a crush on Ike. It's amusing to watch, because, in a way, they are like you and Sonic. If you need an example, here's what I mean. Peach wears a pink dress, and Ike has blue hair (I know you know that already).

So...don't get mad at me if Sonic has a crush on a girl. You won't be able to do a thing about it. Trust me.

As for myself, I'm doing okay. I haven't done much, besides being an Assist Trophy for the tournament. I usually hang around with other Assist Trophies and such. Most of them have different personalities and such.

Like Waluigi. He's greedy, disgusting, and selfish, like Wario. He attacks other smashers with a Tennis Racket and his feet. And a word of advice; Stay. Away. From. The. Tennis Racket. It hurts. Badly.

Or Tingle. A man that dresses like an elf, but he does not act his age. Guess how old he is? 35. Yeah. I was surprised by that. In matches when he is summoned, he chants some words that I have NO idea what they mean. But he doesn't do it for nothing. When he chants the words...let's just say, a LOT of crazy stuff happens. Except when he's being floated away by a red balloon, though.

I don't know. Maybe I'm use to the craziness in the tournament. And I'm beginning to like it.

Anyway, I hope your doing okay yourself. If your kidnapped by Eggman at this moment while reading this, I'll send Rouge and Omega to come and rescue you. Sorry, but Sonic's busy.

Shadow

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: As of tomorrow, this will be my first anniversary as a member of FFN! (squeals)**

**And wow...I'm very impressed. I didn't think that I would make it this far already. This letter is dedicated to CeleBaby20, TheGamerSwordsman, Midnight Crystal Sage, and The All Real Number Symbols. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!**


	4. Letter 4: GUN Commander

**Okay, before I get to my final letter, I want to get something off my chest.**

**Sigh...Two close friends of mine aren't talking to me. Midnight Crystal Sage and CeleBaby20. I can't go into details, but it's been very rocky as of late. CeleBaby hates me to no end, she and Midnight blocked me, and I'm scared because I might lose two of my best friends.**

**Despite what's going on between us...I will still consider them friends. In my heart of hearts, I feel that they don't hate me...their just really upset...and me a friend, and I hope we can fix this problem soon and be friends again.**

**This final letter is dedicated to both CeleBaby20 and Midnight Crystal Sage.**

**Letter Number 4: The G.U.N. Commander**

Commander,

I'm here to give you a report status on what's going on here in my time in the Brawl tournament. A lot of things have happened so I'll start from scratch.

First, they were holding a Tourney Match featuring all of the smashers. I could tell who was facing who but I'll just stick to Sonic, because you know him well. His first match was against Captain Falcon. Apparently, he's an F-Zero World Grand Prix Champion and is known to be 'the fastest thing alive.' Hehe...little did he know that Sonic really holds that title.

Their first match was at Frigate Orpheon. A base from Tallon IV that Samus Aran, a bounty hunter who is also a smasher, investigated. You wouldn't BELIEVE how that stage works. The lights go out every now and then, and there's this monster known as the Parasite Queen that watches the battles. It doesn't do anything else, but trust me, that thing is scary.

As I was saying, Sonic and Falcon were battling each other and they were both down to their last stock. Falcon was going for his move that he calls the 'Falcon Punch', but Sonic barely ducked it and taunted him by saying 'YOUR TOO SLOW!' while running on the ground with his feet. Falcon was so fed up in his emotions that Sonic finished him off by kicking him in the crotch and pushed him off the stage. I was laughing my but off after the match was over.

But Falcon didn't want to give up though. He said that he vowed to take down Sonic the Hedgehog and reclaim the title of World's Fastest. Heh, good luck, Falcon. Your gonna need it.

You should also check out a close friend of mine. He is known as Solid Snake. He's saved the world numerous times from a nuclear invasion involving Metal Gear. Trust me, if you ever wanted to hire him, I could tell him about you and maybe work undercover as an agent for G.U.N.

That is, if he's not busy working for FOXHOUND.

Aside from that, my time here isn't a complete waste. I have been summoned to matches every now and then. My first summon was by Zelda. She is a princess from a place called, Hyrule. She's really gorgeous and most of the guys in the tournament can't stop talking about how beautiful she looks. Even Sonic has taken a liking to her. But unfortunately, he has never admitted his feelings to her. Why? Because he is a hedgehog and she is a Hylian.

I don't know if it would work...but it would be nice to get away from Amy, right? I mean, she IS a psycho. Not literally, but mostly when it comes to Sonic.

Anyway, I'll write to you again soon. I hope you guys are doing okay over there without me. Tell Rouge and Omega that I'll be back soon.

Your friend and agent,

Shadow the Hedgehog

**Well, that's that. I'm finally finished.**

**Here you go, CeleBaby. I hope you liked it.**

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
